Forum:Gif animations for firing
09:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) My main argument about that Yuri is following: "Not everyone press the video in template/infobox, in terms of that people will not likely overlook the gif animation since its activated all the time ! Yes each gif may take up 2-5 mg in size, however is it worth to bet on more content to load then overlook the automatic reload gif. Maxwell123 17:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :My stance on it is that if you can get a higher quality .gif producer (IIRC you can do that with Adobe Fireworks or Flash), then the reloads alone would be acceptable. No firing animations, though. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I can make the gifs myself if you guys would like. Without watermarks and with higher quality. Sir Wikia 05:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :The gif I made of the full firing and reloading was much too large and wasn't displayed on the wiki and had to be uploaded to photobucket. Two possible solutions: :1. Lower the gif from 256 colours to 128, 64 or whatever. :2. Use only the reloading animation as a gif as Yuri suggested. It works just fine : :Sir Wikia 06:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sir Wikia your exsample looks fantastic smother then my uploaded ones, i find your suggestion about just keeping the reload part much better. :How do you create such high quality and what software do you use for rendering work ? :For instance i quess you know how to cut part down from the videos on the youtube channel? :Maxwell123 10:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I download the 720p versions of the video with a firefox add-on: DownloadHelper. Using Adobe Photoshop (It's a shit ton of money by the way so I didn't buy it *wink wink) I imported the mp4 video of the weapon and selected which area was to be a gif. I changed the image size from the humongous 1280/720 to 320/180, deleted any unnecesary frames and Saved it for web and devices. :Sir Wikia 16:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Check my sandbox for an temporary attempt, either we can place the .gif in the gallery or thumb picture whit description caption. User:Maxwell123/Sandbox - Give me feedback about my idea ! --Maxwell123 08:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I say we go for the latter, a thumbnail that you have to click to watch. Automatically active gifs can be very troublesome, especially for those with slow computers and/or multiple tabs open. Just give me a heads up if I should proceed with making the rest. http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/4397/08fdc117307f442a89dff59.png http://img69.imageshack.us/img69/2960/icongreenphone18.gif 21:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Appreciate if you could upload more gifs if you have time, the quality is from what i can judge very well. We can say we lead towards keeping the gif in gallery whit the opportunity to watch by clicking on the picture frame. Maybe others users & admins can give an statement if we should give it a trail, to see how it goes. Maxwell123 22:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) As seen on the XM8 LMG article, i added Sir Wikia gif attempt in picture gallery whit the idea about readers need to click on the gif to see it. Strain will be reduced as Hatedpete stated, it will cause slower computers issues. This is solved if we keep it like on XM8 LMG page. Maxwell123 12:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Maxwell, you've done it'' again''. Your SANDBOX is where the trials are meant to take place, not the mainspace. Please refrain from putting examples of new ideas onto the mainspace until we've had a chance to fully debate it. I for one and still experiencing latency problems with the gifs, and still in my mind YouTube prevails over the gifs, as you can control the thing, not having it go for the entire time and distracting your vision... - 16:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Pete sorry then, but i dont think it cause any harms in reality. Why do it always take so long time to get an subjective clarification. Maxwell123 17:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) My bad, of course my vision dosn't declare everything. --Maxwell123 19:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Exsample in action Me and Sir Wikia came up about placing the animation file in picture gallerys, as you can see below. Attempt 1: Picture gallery BC2 XM8 LMG.png|The XM8 LMG at White Pass in Conquest. BC2 XM8 LMG IS.png|The XM8 LMG's iron sights. XM8LMGStatsBC2.png|The XM8 LMG's in-game stats evaluation Xm8lmgreload.gif|Relading animation (click to watch} I know English isn't your native language and all but it's example, not exsample (just a tip, don't mean to offend) and I'm busy as shit in the weekdays so I'll only be making around 1 or 2 a day and finish up on the weekend. http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/4397/08fdc117307f442a89dff59.png http://img69.imageshack.us/img69/2960/icongreenphone18.gif 23:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So it's been a while since we dicussed this topic. So is it alright we place them in gallery with (click to watch) caption ? as seen on XM8 LMG page on BC2. Maxwell123 08:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, considering that the little discussion we've had on the topic isn't either for it or against it, I'd say that we shouldn't put them in. We have a YouTube account for a reason, and the fact is that it'll end up like most other things we come up with - stagnating and ending up with an incomplete catalogue of .gifs with a few on each page. We really should concentrate on doing YouTube videos rather than trying something new right now... - 19:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) About youtube, well since my stationary pc can't handle such games as BF3 i have not been able to record stuff like i'll did on BC2. About the gifs in picture gallerys - it will not cause any major problems if we keep them in deactivated mode so people need to click on the picture itself to watch it. Believes thats is the best choise. Maxwell123 21:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Could be nice with others' opinions. Maxwell123 21:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) }}